


Demons

by ShadowGhoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGhoul/pseuds/ShadowGhoul
Summary: ~Just a smol Ereri I wrote a while ago~





	

Running away as fast as possible, is very tiring. You loose your breath and you muscles burn, your heart tries its hardest to pump blood to your moving muscles and your lungs scream for air. 

Stopping isn't an option, all you can do is run. It seems cowardly until you turn to fight, you meet death straight in the eyes and your fear moves your feet. 

Moving, running, sprinting...makes you tired. Makes you want to give up and just let death take you. 

Running is always an option right?

Sometimes you can't run away from the things that haunt you, no matter how heavy the price or how strong the vision may be, you can not run.

You can not run away from your own mind, sometimes the things you fear most attack you from within and all you can feel is the fear, anguish, grief and sadness. Happiness isn't something that exists, the light is far from helping you. 

You tie down your mind, using the strongest defenses and steel chains you can muster. You do not let anyone in, all your focus is making sure your demons do not take over. Your emotion leaves, you smile runs away from the darkness and all you feel is numb.

Tears are dry.

Laughs are unheard of. 

Affection is stone.

You are alone, holding back the things that can tear you apart and rip you to shreds all by yourself. No one takes a second look at you, they have their own problems to deal with and couldn't be bothered to help a useless soul like your own. 

Each persons demons could take them over, make them one of their own. Each person is reminded of their problems and griefs through the night and the sleep that the night brings.

That is why people who suffer with their controlling minds do not sleep as well anymore.

Levi Ackerman is one of these people.

There are always those people who do not have these hurts, they are either oblivious, or have fought the longer stronger battle for freedom.

Eren Jeager is one of those people. 

Both of them have struggles, but one deals with it differently then the other. One lets the demons in, but fights them. Uses the hard path and fights through the emotions and struggles and comes out stronger each time. 

The other has fought their hardest in the past, but had lost. Now, the only thing he can do is lock up everything and throw away the key.

Both of them don't realize you can't fight alone. 

Levi had met Eren before, and he could see how strong his light was. He scowled at that, he wished he was strong enough. 

Eren saw how sad and close Levi was to letting his locked up self be free and take over, he was tired and didn't want to live through this anymore.

Eren took it upon himself to be able to make that scowl turn into a smile, he pushed away the protests and the people telling him he was fighting a endless battle, he knew he could and would win.

Levi knew what Eren was doing, it lightened his heart to know someone was trying for him. 

"Do not fight for me, I am not worth that battle Eren" Levi had told him one day, the darkness tugged at his mind when he said the words.

Eren simply smiled and laughed, "Good try, but I won't let you be hurt. I am going to fight WITH you, not for you" 

Levi was confused at this, 'fight with me? What does the brat mean?' he had thought.

Every day, Eren would come to him and help him with his work or take him out for a beverage after his own work. Each time, Levi warned Eren to stay away but every time Eren smiled it away. Every night, Eren would leave Levi with a hug. 

This happened for a long time. Longer than Levi ever could have hoped or imagined for. 

Levi was beginning to feel something for the insufferable brat. It annoyed him that Eren was effecting him so much. He wasn't familiar with these feelings. 

One fateful day, Eren burst into Levi's office, out of breath. His eyes shining and a laugh already at his lips.

"What is it brat" Levi had said, standing up and walking over to him. Before Levi could react, Eren flung his arms around Levi's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Automatically, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and stepped closer to the tall ray of sunshine in front of him. 

Eren smiled widely, knowing that he had won.

"Levi! I think you are ok" Eren had whispered to Levi, the shorter man grunted in wonder.

"How do you know brat" Levi had said, his voice wavered a little.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't let me do this!" Eren said cheerily before crashing his lips down on Levi's. Levi froze in shock, a new feeling rose in his chest. He couldn't just stand there as the new feeling over took him for a few brief seconds.

In the same moment that Levi kissed Eren back, the chains holding all of the emotions and fears Levi had locked away broke. The walls crumbled. 

Everything burst forward, every tear that should have been shed, every smile that should have been, all the grief, loneliness, anger, frustration, fear...everything broke and the flood gates opened. 

The kiss lasted for a long time, both of them knowing how much Levi was breaking in that moment. Tears ran down Levi's face as Eren pulled him closer, holding him like he was fragile glass that would shatter. 

Eren held Levi together as Levi broke. 

Levi didn't break alone, that was something he was sure of. Eren's presence was strong enough to make sure that the shorter male wasn't taken over by the emotions. 

Levi was freed that day, all because a young, cheery brat held the bright shield as Levi healed from all his misery and hate. 

Eren freed Levi from his demons. 

And Levi loved him for that. 


End file.
